The Questers
History The Questers unofficially began in Ancient Greece where the group was secret and only the gods knew of them. The group consisted of Heracles, Perseus, Medea, Andromeda, and Penelope. The group probably lasted until Heracles was immortalized, and it fell into relative obscurity until 2009 when the modern version of The Questers were brought together through chance. Although there is no official leader, Natalie Cole frequently takes charge on missions. Because the group is so obscure, their headquarters is based next to the Canoe Lake at Camp Half-Blood in a two-room cabin slightly larger than the other cabins. As a result, most of their missions are given to them through Chiron, or very rarely Mr. D. Usually, their quests pertain solely to Camp Half-Blood but occasionally Olympus gives them duties to fulfill. The group begins to break apart when Natalie and Ava decide to attend college so Michael, Kyra, and Zack are the only three left. Michael eventually leaves the group as well and moves out of state, leaving Zack and Kyra alone. The current group only officially disbands after Zack's death in Above the Most Broken Clouds. Members Natalie Cole Natalie is a demigod daughter of Athena. She has auburn-ish hair and gray eyes. She is always equipped with her sword Scar, and likes to be the strategist of the group. She lost her boyfriend, Michael Yew in the Battle of Manhattan. Ava Bankowski Ava is a demigod daughter of Hades. She has golden brown hair and gray-blue eyes. She is sometimes the sarcastic and challenging one in the group. Although she can use her Stygian iron sword in combat, she prefers her throwing knives. Zack Johnson Zack was a demigod son of Ares. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was an amazing fighter. He was known to be the tank of the group and on occasion the prankster. He was a weapons expert but heavily prefered to fight with his sword that turned into a ring. Kyra Musika Kyra is a demigod daughter of Apollo. She is the outgoing one in the group, and also the newest to the group. She has dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and is the archer of the group. She also came to camp later than most of the others. Michael Johnson Michael is a demigod son of Athena. He is Natalie's half-brother and the youngest in the group. He is very optimistic and fights with a sword. He is also fairly new at camp and the group. Note: The Questers are sometimes accompanied by The Corsair. Main Stories The Questers: The First Adventure - Summer 2009 The Questers: Lost and Found - Summer 2009 The Questers: Birthright - Winter 2010 (Cancelled) Reincarnate - Winter 2015-2016 Side Plots: The Questers: A Twist in Time - July 2010 (Cancelled, to be continued in Reincarnate) The Questers: Paper Planes - January 2013 The Questers: False Heir - June 16th and 17th 2014 The Questers: Unbroken - January/February 2014 Short Stories Stand Alone Short stories written sparsely before 2015. The Questers: Day One - Summer 2009 The Questers: Endless Nights - Possible Future The Questers: Home The Questers: Home is a series of short stories begun in 2015 as part of a renewed focus on the Main Universe. It focuses on the personal lives of the Questers and resolving forgotten plotlines. The Questers: Spark of Madness The Questers: Harmonious The Questers: Infinitesimal Alternative Timelines The Questing Organization: Charred Remnants (On Hiatus/Discontinued) Trivia *First OC Club on the wiki. *Won 'Best OC Club' in 2011. *The video games involving the Questers are The Questers: Doom and its sequels. Misc Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Original Character Category:OC Club Category:Collaboration Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Leafwhisker Category:SallyPerson Category:Hermione6720 Category:Index Page Category:Odst grievous Category:Kiwi 1998